ONE FINE DAY
by Rebel8954
Summary: Jim grabbed Blair's wrist. "This is not how I planned to tell the old man, not with you wearing nothing but my robe and a smile." M/M Sexual Content


"Shimmy-shimmy-shimmy-shimmy-she-bop-bop. Shimmy-shimmy-shimmy-shimmy-she-bop- **bop**."

Jim Ellison grinned as he watched the dancing dervish clad in Jim's robe dance across the kitchen floor. _'He's got the wrong words, but oh does he have the shimmy and the bop down good.'_

"One fine da-ay. He'll look at me-e-e. And then he'll know-oh-oh-oh. What's meant to be-e-e-." Blair Sandburg enthusiastically sang as he began chopping green peppers.

Trying not to laugh, Jim quietly walked across the loft to stand behind his lover.

"One fine da-ay. He's gonna want me for his g…"

"If you say 'girl', I'm gonna smack you," Jim threatened as he slid his arms around Blair's waist.

Blair laughed and turned his head to grin up at Jim. "He's gonna want me for his **guide**."

Jim snorted and leaned down to kiss the younger man. "Good morning," he murmured.

"Morning." Blair's smile widened as he moved his eyes up and down Jim's body. "Aren't you a little cold in just your shorts?" For safety's sake, he put the knife down.

Jim shrugged. "Seems someone swiped my rope this morning." He nuzzled the side of Blair's neck. _'Not that I mind. His scent will be all over it.'_

"Well, if someone hadn't tossed my robe over the railing last night, I wouldn't have had to borrow yours," Blair pointed out. "And that's 'borrow', not 'swipe', by the way."

"Mere semantics," Jim growled. "The fact is, you swiped my robe. I demand compensation."

Blair turned around to face the counter. "Well, if you want immediate compensation, then the omelets will have to wait."

Jim paused to consider, then shook his head. "As good as your omelets are, I'm afraid the penalty for swiping a robe calls for something more…substantial."

Blair sighed. "Okay, I'll include pork bacon."

Jim hesitated again. "Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law?"

"Heaven forbid," Blair snickered. "You know, sharing is caring."

"I've got something better than a robe to share," Jim proposed. He lowered his head and whispered, "Something you like to play with anyway."

Softly moaning, Blair turned around and wound his arms around Jim's neck. Pressing his body against the taller man, he smiled. "Love you," he whispered when Jim began to walk them across the kitchen towards the stairs.

A firm knock on the door startled both men.

Frustrated, Blair whimpered, burying his face against Jim's chest. "Make 'em go away. It's Sunday. A day of rest."

The sound of the rapid knocking on the door grated on Jim's nerved. "Dammit!" he roared. With a growl, he released Blair and walked towards the door.

"Jim!" Blair protested. "You're not dressed!"

Ignoring his friend, Jim flung open the door. " **What**?!" he demanded.

William Ellison eyed his elder son, clad in only a pair of shorts, with more than a little surprise. "Is this a bad time, Jimmy?"

Jim sighed, hearing Blair's choked whisper of _'Be nice. He's your father.'_ and stepped back. "Jut not long out of bed, Dad. Come on in."

William stepped into the loft, stopping when he saw Blair nervously standing in the living room. He eyed the oversized robe on the younger man, then looked away. "I **have** come at a bad time, haven't I?"

"Not at all," Blair quickly assured him. "I was just heading for the shower. Breakfast will be soon so you're welcome to stay." He backed towards the bathroom. "I won't be long."

Jim helplessly watched as Blair disappeared into the bathroom. Then he had to smile when the door opened and Blair's hand appeared holding Jim's robe.

Taking the robe, Jim grabbed Blair's wrist. "This is **not** how I planned to tell the old man, not with you wearing nothing but my robe and a smile."

One blue eye peeked around the door. "Tell him we need to get dressed, and we'll both talk with him."

Jim leaned forward and quickly kissed the eyebrow above the blue eye. "We had a deal, remember? You tell Naomi, and I tell my old man." Shrugging into the robe, he continued. "Take a shower, Sandburg. I'll get you some clothes."

Blair hesitated then shut the door.

"Be right back, Dad," Jim promised as he passed his father. Trotting up the stairs, he quickly found some comfortable sweats and underwear for Blair. He took them back downstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. Entering, he heard his partner in the shower mumbling about _'Sentinels who need to control their temper'_. Snickering, he set the clothing on the counter next to the sink. "Take your time, Chief."

Closing the bathroom door behind him, he straightened his shoulders and faced his father. "Want some coffee, Dad?"

William hesitated, then shook his head. "How long?"

Jim hesitated just as long. "Does it matter?"

William's blue eyes blinked a couple of times. "I don't know. Maybe." Awkwardly, he turned to look out the balcony windows. "I mean, you were married."

"And I'm divorced," Jim calmly pointed out. "My relationship with Blair has nothing to do with my divorce. Carolyn and I just weren't suited." He frowned. "In any way except maybe in bed." He paused. "At first."

William turned back around. "Is this because of your…abilities?"

"Look, Dad, if you want to know the whys and wherefores, Blair can probably tell you more than you really want to know," Jim sighed. "As far as I'm concerned, it has to do with me being in love with Blair and nothing else."

"Do your coworkers know?" William cautiously asked, carefully picking his words. "I mean…the perception is that an…alternate lifestyle might not be…accepted."

Jim shrugged. "I haven't taken a poll about it. We conduct ourselves just as we always have. And, yes, there's always been some talk. But, frankly, what I do on my own time is my own business. I'm not breaking any laws." He fixed his eyes on his father. "And if it becomes too dangerous for either of us, then I'm perfectly capable and willing to move elsewhere."

"Then you should be more careful about how you answer the door, Jimmy," William angrily warned. "I didn't know about the two of you, but I figured it out the minute I walked in!"

Jim rubbed a hand through his hair. "Advice noted. But to be honest, Dad? I have to pretend so damn much out there." He waved a hand towards the balcony. "I have no intention of pretending one damn thing in my own home." He held up a hand to stop his father's words. "Don't get me wrong. I have no intention of inviting friends over and then necking in a dark corner with Sandburg."

Despite himself, William winced.

"But then I didn't do that when I was married to Carolyn either," Jim explained. "That's just **me** , Dad. Sure I'd like to be able to hold hands with Blair in public…just like I held Carolyn's hand occasionally." He shoved both hands into his robe pockets and glared at his father. "In **our** home, Dad, I don't want Blair hiding in the bathroom because someone might make a scene about our relationship."

"Is this some sort of ultimatum?" William demanded.

Jim shrugged. "No, it's just a simple statement of what I expect in our home."

William sighed. "This is…difficult to understand, Jimmy. Much less accept."

"If it's any consolation, Blair's mother didn't handle it all that well either," Jim admitted. "She's concerned that any backlash from the department will be directed solely at Blair. She's afraid they might think he 'corrupted me with his degenerate lifestyle' or something."

William snorted. "Completely ignoring the fact that you're far too bull-headed stubborn to be corrupted by much of anything."

Jim blinked. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, Dad."

"Neither am I," William wryly admitted. He sighed and started towards the door. "I certainly didn't mean for Blair to hide in the bathroom. But I hope you can understand this is quite a shock. I'm just not comfortable with this right now."

"Will you ever be comfortable?" Jim demanded.

William stopped at the door. Turning, he sadly smiled at his son. "I imagine every parent looks down at their newborn child and wants only the best for them. They never want them hurting over anything. Then, when that child chooses something that puts them in conflict with the mainstream, however rightly or wrongly chosen, that parent's going to have trouble accepting it. All I can say, Jimmy, is that I'm going to try. But you're going to have to be patient with me as well."

"Why did you come over this morning?" Jim curiously asked.

"To invite you to Sunday brunch at the Country Club," William admitted. "But I think I need to postpone that for a while."

"Afraid your friends might figure out your son's not only a freak but…" Jim angrily began.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Jimmy!" William shouted. "I admit I'm going to need time to adjust. If we were to go out in public today, I would feel very uneasy and, yes…embarrassed to a certain degree. That would make **you** furious and probably make Blair equally uncomfortable. That's why I'm asking you to be patient with me!"

"Yeah, right," Jim muttered.

William studied his son's expression and sighed. "It's not only a matter of how much I'm willing to compromise, Jimmy. But how much you're willing to compromise as well." He opened the door. "I'll call you in a few days."

"Whatever, Dad." Jim gently closed and locked the door. Shoulders slumping, he walked to the bathroom and banged on the door. "He's gone, Sandburg! It's safe to come out now!"

Blair emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later to find Jim standing by the balcony doors. He studied Jim silently, noting the rigid arms Jim had folded across his chest and the cold look in Jim's blue eyes as the tall man stared out at the city. He gently put a hand on his arm. "Sorry. I should have been out here with you."

Jim shook his head. "We had a deal. You handle your family, and I handle mine."

Jim smiled and shook his head. "How about from now on **we** handle **our** families?"

"Not sure there'll be much to handle on my side, Chief," Jim quietly admitted.

"Hey, Naomi's not winning any prizes for accepting this, you know," Blair pointed out. "Should we even consider the possibility of Naomi and William joining forces?"

"Oh, good God." Jim closed his eyes and shuddered.

Blair slid his arms around Jim's waist and leaned his cheek against Jim's broad back. "We'll make it," he promised. He kissed Jim's back, then softly sang. "One fine day, they'll look at us. And then they'll know what's meant to be."

Jim opened his eyes and patted Blair's hands where they crossed his stomach. "Yeah, Chief. One fine day."


End file.
